herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kotal Kahn
Ko'atal also known as Kotal Kahn is the current Emperor of Outworld and an anti-hero in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat X. About Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk who became the new ruler of Outworld ever since the death of former Emperor Shao Kahn. Appearance Kotal Kahn's appearance resembles an Aztec eagle warrior, the elite soldiers from the Aztec empire. Kotal's headdress resembles the headwear used by Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec God of War and the Sun. His attire consists of gold, metal armlets on both of his arms, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth hanging from the belt. There also seem to be remnants of bones disseminated on the cloth. Kotal Kahn's torso has several tattoos which glow in varying colors depending on his combat variation, his design may also have been inspired by the Aztec emperor, Moctezuma. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As an Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease while allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand. He also draws power from sunlight to both strengthen himself and heal his wounds. He can invoke Blood Magic to further strengthen himself and while in his Blood God state, he was able to overpower and cut off Goro's arms. His power has been compared to that of a god's by humans from Earthrealm. Like all Osh-Tekk he is weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power. Kotal Kahn is also capable of teleporting in a burst of smoke and flames, though this is not a gameplay element. Signature Moves *Blood Offering: Kotal Kahn draws his knife and carves a wound across his chest, gaining a damage buff in exchange for a portion of health. (MKX) *Sunstone: Kotal Kahn summons a discus with a skull engraved on it covered in burning sunlight before throwing it at his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Burning Sunstone and has Kotal Kahn throw a larger flame covered disc at a faster speed. *God Ray: Kotal Kahn extends his arm into the air and calls down a shaft of sunlight into the arena at close, medium or far range. If his opponent is caught under it, they suffer damage, and if Kotal Kahn stands under it, he regains health. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sunlight and has a slight increase of damage and recovers more health for Kotal. *Air Takedown: Kotal Kahn snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Anti-Air Throw and has the opponent bounce after Kotal Kahn throws them. *Mace Parry: Kotal Kahn draws his sickles before himself and parries any attack that connects with them. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Master Mace Parry and does additional damage. *Crystal Totem: Kotal Kahn summons a crystal totem that gives him a temporary damage buff for as long as it remains on the field. Blood God Variation (MKX) *Obsidian Totem: Kotal Kahn summons an obsidian totem that causes him to take less damage as long as it remains on the field. Blood God Variation (MKX) *Blood Totem: Kotal Kahn summons a small totem with a blood red aura that depletes the opponent's super meter with each connected attack that restores Kotal Kahn's health and fills his own super meter after the totem times out. Blood God Variation (MKX) *Saw Blade: Kotal Kahn slams his sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Buzz Saw and does additional damage as well as having Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising uppercut with his sword. *Overhead Sword Strike: Kotal Kahn swings his sword down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Overhead Sword Smash and while doing additional damage, has Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising slash. *Sword Sweep: Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swipes it at a low angle at his opponent's feet, tripping them. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sword Takedown and does additional damage. *Sword Toss: Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swings it horizontally at his opponent. War God Variation (MKX) *The enhanced version is called Spinning Sword Toss and has Kotal Kahn toss the blade spinning at a vertical angle for additional hits and damage. *Sword Shake: Kotal Kahn draws his sword with a spinning flourish before slamming the tip into the ground and causing a shockwave. War God Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sword Quake and does additional damage with a larger shockwave. *Sun God Choke: Kotal Kahn grabs his opponent by their face, forcing them to their knees as he pulses yellow energy into them before slamming them over his shoulder onto the ground. This gives his tattoos an additional glow and upon reaching the maximum buff of three, Kotal Kahn automatically follows up with the enhanced version Moon God Choke without the need of enhancing, where he follows up with an additional smash before lifting his opponent over himself and calling down a multi hitting beam of burning sunlight. Sun God Variation (MKX) *Soul Scorch: Kotal Kahn regenerates some lost health using the power of the sun, this move uses up one bar of meter meaning it does not possess an enhanced version. (MKX) *X-Ray Move - Sunburn: Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight to strike his opponent and leave them stunned before charging them with his burning knife, stabbing them through the throat and bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife by both ends to snap their neck, and delivers the coup de grace with a knee to their nose, breaking it. (MKX) Other Moves *Throw: Kotal Kahn grabs his opponent by the chest and lifts them up while pulsing yellow energy into them before tossing them aside. (MKX) Fatalities *'Be Mine!:' Drawing his knife, Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest before jamming his hand through their rib cage, rips out his enemy's heart and holds it high over his head as they collapse, and crushes it, pouring the blood all over his face and into his mouth. (MKX) *'Tight Squeeze:' Kotal Kahn bear hugs the opponent and starts violently squeezing his/her body, until his/her head pops out along with his/her internal organs, letting the corpse collapse afterwards. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Kotally Awesome:' Kotal calls down his sunbeam, frying the opponent and burning their head off. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Stick Around:' Kotal throws a sunstone at the opponent; it lodges in their chest, and they collapse. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Offering:' Kotal carves his own chest open as an offering and falls dead. (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Totem This:' Kotal delivers a deadly uppercut at his opponent, obliterating their torso while the head falls shorty after. Blood God variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Sawed Off:' Kotal jams his macuahuitl into his opponent's shoulder and brutally saws through the opponent's chest diagonally, slicing part of it off. War God variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 - Dry Rub:' Kotal performs all three parts of his Sun God Choke; the sunbeam fries the opponent and splits them in half. Sun God variation (MKX) Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Ages ago, Kotal Kahn's people resided in their realm of Osh-Tekk; thanks to the leadership of Kotal's father, Kotal K'etz, Kotal's race crushed all of their enemies and lorded over Osh-Tekk, until Shao Kahn arrived. He and Goro slaughtered the denizens of Osh-Tekk, with Kotal K'etz ultimately swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn allows Kotal's race to keep their portal stone as a reward for their obedience, and a young Kotal expresses his outrage at his father's surrender; however, Kotal is surprised when K'etz tells him that he can take over as leader of their people if he can fulfill their ancient rite of "realmwalk" and survive the dangerous lands of Earthrealm. Kotal ends up taking his father's challenge, traveling through deserts and snowy mountains in Earthrealm, until he arrives at the Amazon jungle. The Mayans' civilization reminds Kotal of his own home, and while the Mayans fear him at first, they begin to worship him after he brutally kills some invading conquistadors. Kotal then begins to consider that his destiny is to not conquer these people, but to save them: Kotal stays with the Mayans, helping them repel further attacks by the Spanish as his own powers grow. The Mayans begin taking after the maturing Kotal as they devour the hearts of their enemies, and name him Buluc, The War God. As the Mayans begin running out of enemies to fight, however, Kotal begins to long for home and decides that it's time to return. Using the portal stone, Kotal returns to Osh-Tekk to find his father, not proud, but disappointed. K'etz chastises Kotal for dooming the Mayans with his actions and demands that he give him back the portal stone, only for Kotal to slam him against a wall in a fit of fury. Deciding that he doesn't need his father's crown, Kotal returns to Earthrealm but doesn't find what he was expecting. After all of those years of eating foreigners' hearts, the Mayans have contracted all kinds of diseases from their blood and are now dying, as a horrified Kotal can do nothing but watch. Kotal was part of Shao Kahn's army and worked with Reiko on several missions, coming to respect Reiko's genius in strategies. After the death of Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn joined Mileena, who was now the empress of Outworld. However, Mileena's tyranny was worse than her father's, nearly bringing Outworld to ruin. Kotal Kahn usurped her and forced her into hiding for ten years. Kotal would work with Raiden and Earthrealm in the Netherrealm War, with Kotal hoping their realms would remain cooperative after the war despite their past history. Kotal Kahn goes to Earthrealm alongside trusted warriors D'Vorah and Erron Black, and approached the Special Forces for aide in flushing out Mileena and crushing her resistance upon learning of her alliance with the Red Dragon. Kotal Kahn allows himself and his companions to be chained and when Sonya Blade arrives, Kotal makes his case to Sonya, stressing that Outworld has exhausted itself fighting Mileena and the dangers of her joining with the Red Dragon. Sonya dismisses the Emperor's pleas and believes he is threatening Earthrealm when he claims Outworld's fate will be theirs if Mileena triumphs and begins walking away. D'Vorah, enraged by this disrespect, attacks Sonya, causing more Special Forces to charge in. Infuriated, Kotal Kahn easily escapes his chains, proclaiming he did not come for kombat and once more pleads for an alliance to stop Mileena. Kotal ignores Sonya holding D'Vorah hostage and draws his knife, infusing it with flames, and leaps at the Special Forces soldiers, declaring he is done being threatened. Before the fighting can escalate further, Raiden arrives, striking all kombatants with lightning and orders the fighting to stop. Kotal vows that Earthrealm will suffer Outworld's pain before using the Portal Stone to create a portal back to Outworld. Raiden tells a retreating Kotal that he promised not to use the stone anymore, but Kotal snarls back that the thunder god swore their realms would cooperate after the Netherrealm War. In present day Outworld, at the city of Z'Unkahrah, Kotal finishes telling the story of his past to a crowd of onlookers that includes his father, Kotal K'etz, Erron Black, D'Vorah, and Reptile. Kotal talks of how he deposed Mileena from the throne of Outworld and drove her underground a decade ago, with her threat to his empire now extremely small. However, as Kotal learned so many years ago, even the mightiest warriors can be defeated by the smallest threats: therefore, he vows to eradicate Mileena and every last one of her supporters, along with all other opposition to the Outworld empire. Kotal Kahn stands before his people again, informing them of Goro's disappearance in the Golden Desert during his search for Mileena. Kotal declares his father Kotal K'etz will oversee the mission to find Goro and continue the hunt for Mileena. Kotal Kahn then proclaims his father will wield Shao Kahn's own Wrath Hammer for the mission. As Kotal Kahn walks away, the people cheer for their emperor and once inside his palace, his father expresses his impression for Kotal being able to win the crowds so easily. Kotal is more concerned for the trade route Reiko destroyed before the harvest and notes the people will soon starve. K'etz tells his son his family is with him and he will return Mileena in chains, but Kotal makes it clear Mileena is not the threat. Kotal informs his father of Reiko's genius and the danger he poses after seducing Mileena to become her closest adviser. Kotal tells his father that their spies have found the traitors locations and orders K'etz to kill both of them, proclaiming history is written in blood. Later, Kotal Kahn is shocked when his loyal follower Reptile informs him of his father's death at Goro's hands, the Shokan having betrayed them and the Red Dragon allied with Mileena. Infuriated, Kotal draws his Kamidogu dagger while asking his departed father for forgiveness before cutting his chest, binding his soul to the blood code to empower himself with blood magick to make himself a blood god to have the power to disarm Goro permanently. Kotal Kahn heads into the Golden Desert on his personal mount, being followed by his chosen warriors in secret thanks to Reptile making them invisible, fooling his enemies into thinking he is coming alone. When he spots Mileena's hideout, Kotal invokes his sun god power to call down a powerful stream of solar flames to burn the traitor Rain when he attempts to cut off the sun with storm clouds. Kotal then dismounts and attacks the wave of Red Dragon mercenaries, slaughtering them all before demanding Goro face him in kombat. Goro mocks Kotal by claiming Shao Kahn would never have allowed an Osh-Tekk on the throne, and Kotal questions him for serving someone as deranged as Mileena, but Goro declares that the Shokan were never meant to be servants but conquerors before knocking Kotal down with a fireball. A weakened Kotal chokes out that Goro killed his father and his people, when Goro resumes his attack, stomping down on Kotal and proclaiming he would have wiped out the Osh-Tekk years ago if Shao Kahn hadn't stayed his hand. Kotal struggles as Goro lifts him by his neck and begins choking the life out of him, and the Shokan prince mockingly tells him to die with dignity as his father did. Enraged, Kotal kicks himself free from Goro, and takes the former champion's arm with him. Taking up his sword, Kotal then cuts off each of Goro's arms one by one, leaving the prince kneeling in defeat before the emperor. Kotal then orders Reptile and his warriors to drop their camouflage and attack, killing the rest of the Red Dragons. Goro begs for Kotal to finish him, and while Kotal momentarily considers it, he chooses not, walking away and mocking Goro by citing Shokan traditions forbidding such sentimental things. Later, Mileena's hideout is razed to the ground, but Reptile informs Kotal that both she and Reiko have escaped. Kotal declares that the two cannot hide forever and bids his followers to return to Z'Unkahrah. D'Vorah expresses her distaste for Kotal taking such a risk and Kotal agrees it was extreme, revealing the Blood Magick has left him severally weakened. The emperor is suddenly shot off his mount, and his attacker is soon revealed to be Sonya Blade, flanked by Special Forces, who demands the whereabouts of her daughter. Left vulnerable by his use of the Kamidogu and the total of his injuries, Kotal Kahn is defended by D'Vorah and Reptile from Sonya Blade, but before the situation can escalate any further, Johnny Cage intervenes, offering the injured Kotal medical treatment. D'Vorah refuses and uses worms to devour the bullet in his wound and seal it with a natural coagulate. The emperor thanks his loyal warrior before declaring he would only speak to Raiden's champion: Johnny. The action star explains the situation of his daughter Cassie and her friend Jacqui's kidnapping, while providing proof that the Black Dragon were involved. Kotal realizes they think he is connected because the Black Dragon provide his army with weapons and technology. Insulted, Kotal explains them his own recent loss, and makes it clear he would never hire Kano to kidnap children. Johnny then shows Kotal the picture of Erron Black, and the emperor explains that Black is his liaison with the Black Dragon, with D'Vorah mentioning the frustration they all felt after the uneventful meeting with the Special Forces, believing Black may be acting on that. Though Sonya remains accusing, Kotal makes it clear he did not give Erron Black permission to take the girls. At Sonya's insistence, Kotal tells her and Johnny that Black is currently securing the northern trade route and can be found there, sending Reptile and D'Vorah with them as guides. As a sign of good faith, Kotal shakes Johnny's hand to seal their accord. Kotal Kahn sits on his throne with his chosen warriors around him in Z'unkahrah, while Erron Black kneels before him, begging the emperor for mercy. Kotal briefly muses over crushing Black's skull as his mercy, before explaining to the gunslinger that his misguided actions nearly caused another war that Outworld cannot afford. Kotal asks Black how they are to repair their offense against Earthrealm, and after observing Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage's grief over their missing daughter, orders Reptile and D'Vorah to return Erron to the dungeon. Kotal rises from his throne and explains to the Earthrealmers that Reiko and Goro wiped out the remainder of his people to spite him, and that he is all that remains of his proud race. Johnny sympathizes with Kotal's loss, as the emperor now understands they'll do anything to bring their family home. Kotal knows all too well and offers them his swiftest ship to take them to Shang Tsung's Island, along with a battalion of his warriors, promising Johnny and Sonya that he will help them save their daughter and that Reiko will pay for his crimes. When Sonya asks what the catch is, Kotal tells her they must survive the coming dawn and explains that after he defeated Goro, but did not give him an honorable death after stripping him of his arms, he returned the prince to his father, King Gorbak of the Shokan, expecting Gorbak to honor Shokan tradition and kill his son for his failure. But Kotal admits that he was blinded by his vengeance an overlooked a simple truth: That all fathers love their sons, and now Gorbak seeks revenge for his son's loss and the indignity of serving under an Osh-Tekk. Kotal Kahn discusses his strategy for the coming Shokan siege with Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, outlining his plans to protect the city's food stores in hope of starving out the Shokan. Sonya questions how many Shokan Kotal is expecting and the emperor admits he has no idea if their numbers have dwindled or multiplied. When Sonya postulates the possibility of over a hundred thousand Shokan, Kotal tells her if there are that many, he will challenge their champion directly to settle the matter in Mortal Kombat. D'Vorah arrives to inform Kotal of the Shokan's arrival and Kotal heads out to watch their approach, bidding Sonya and Johnny after him. When Kotal sees the massive hordes coming over the mountains, he is shocked and horrified before telling his allies they need a new plan. Sonya asks how many Shokan there are, and Kotal admits there are fewer than he expected, but the Shokan have joined forces with the Oni Warlords. Kotal Kahn observes the Shokan horde when he is approached by D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr. D'Vorah tells her emperor they are ready to parlay with the Shokan, and Kotal gives her a scroll with his terms, telling D'Vorah to be unwavering when she delivers them. As D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr leave, Reptile informs Kotal that their warriors will be ready no matter the outcome, and Kotal asks of the Earthrealmers, who Reptile says are proving useful. Kotal Kahn observes the rampaging Shokan horde and Oni Warlords from a window in his fortress, and speaks to his departed father, quoting Earthrealm by declaring that the barbarians are at the gates. When Kotal sees King Gorbak among the Shokan, he admits he should have killed Goro, but allowed his vengeance to make way for his pride and now his father hunts him. Looking at his Kamidogu on its burning pedastal, Kotal Kahn asks himself how to stop an unstoppable army. Later, Kotal Kahn joins the chaotic fighting in the streets, saving Sonya Blade from an Oni Warlord by carving part of its head off with his sword. Telling the colonel he is happy to see her for once, the emperor declares they have both received their sanguine baptism today while helping her up. Sonya tells Kotal that all her men are dead, believing Johnny Cage to be among the lost, and Kotal assures her he will help her find her daughter and claim vengeance when both spot a still alive Johnny racing towards them, the Shokan on his heels. In the final hours of the Shokan siege, Kotal Kahn personally duels with King Gorbak, but is faring poorly, the Shokan king dominating their bout and mocking Kotal, calling him inexperienced and that his empire is slipping through his fingers. Kotal tries to reason with Gorbak, telling him his son was a pawn of Reiko and that they have always been allies, but Gorbak kicks the Osh-Tekk down and declares the era of Kahns will end today. Kotal and Gorbak's duel takes them further into the city, and Gorbak ultimately pins him against a wall, forcing Kotal's own sword into his shoulder. As Gorbak sneers in triumph, Kotal suddenly asks him the riddle he had been pondering earlier: How do you stop an unstoppable army? Kotal suddenly snatches Gorbak by his head, ripping off part of his face off as he tells him his answer: The same way as the undead, destroy the head. And with that, Kotal crushes Gorbak's head between his hands. As the Shokan's headless corpse spews blood, Kotal calls out to the Shokan hordes and throws Gorbak's body before them, bidding them to hail to their king. This sends the Shokan and Oni Warlords into retreat, granting Kotal Kahn victory for now. D'Vorah approaches Kotal with a wounded Reptile, saying the emperor nearly sacrificed himself again to achieve victory, Kotal declares the Shokan will return tomorrow and if they are to win this war he is prepared to sacrifice far more. D'Vorah understands he means to use more Blood Magik, and Kotal explains that tomorrow's victory must be achieved by force before ordering Reptile taken to the infirmary. Kotal says he will hear no more challenges until tomorrow and he will protect the capitol at all costs. When D'Vorah asks to guard him, Kotal instead orders her to honor his promise and take the Earthrealmers to Shang Tsung's Island to find their daughter and finish Reiko. When Kotal returns to his chambers in his palace, he is enraged to discover his Kamidogu is missing and accuses D'Vorah of stealing it. D'Vorah professes her innocence and Kotal throttles her with one hand before releasing her. Resigned, Kotal ignores D'Vorah's offers to help him find the dagger, explaining he can feel his connection to its power fading and declares Z'unkarah is doomed. Visiting the ruined podium where he had once declared his intentions to protect the city to its people, Kotal Kahn recalls his promise and declares himself unfit to rule due to his inability to protect the capitol and resigns himself to dying as his duty. Reptile recalls his recruitment to Kotal and reveals he was always aware that Kotal was in his chambers to kill him the night before he was recruited to his side. After Reptile asks why he spared him, Kotal reveals that good spies are fine tools not meant to be spent to death matches. Reptile tries to tell Kotal of his own value, but Kotal cuts him off and tries to leave. Before he makes it out, Ferra recalls how Kotal saved her and Torr from Tarkatans before recruiting them. Kotal tries to cut her off but Ferra continues the story, and when D'Vorah asks what happened to the 'stabby men', Kotal answers 'dinner' with a smirk. His amusement is short-lived, though, as he demands that if they are truly loyal, they will leave him to his fate. When Reptile tries to protest, Kotal shouts that they did not defy Shao Kahn as he marched to his death and he demands the same respect, inspiring D'Vorah to reveal her own reasons for serving Kotal so faithfully, saying she never respected Shao Kahn after he conquered her realm, but Kotal's inspiring of respect rather than fear in his subjects was what swayed her to his side. Kotal, though moved, says his sacrifice tomorrow will save thousands of lives and declares that to be leading with respect. Kotal Kahn then tells his warriors that they have all fought like Osh-Tekk and that his father would be proud. Suddenly the capitol is struck by a powerful quake, and when Kotal believes it to be the Oni Warlords, he soon discovers it to be Kano with his fellow Black Dragons, who declare themselves the 'cavalry'. Striking an accord with Kano for his aid to defeat the Shokan and Oni Warlord hordes, the next day when Kintaro returns with the horde, Kotal Kahn rides out on his mount with his warriors and the Black Dragon clan behind him, declaring that his empire will not be conquered. Before the two sides can clash, Kotal orders his side to hold and calls out to Kintaro, challenging the Tigar to Mortal Kombat to end the conflict honorably, but Kintaro refuses. Accepting this, Kotal calls to Kano, who sends out Tremor to use his earth manipulation abilities to unleash a quake that unbalances the horde. Kotal expresses his respect to Kano, but asks why Tremor suddenly stopped. Kano explains quakes are an imprecise weapon and presents a new item with devastation and precision. Kotal is shocked when Kano uses the device to unleash a massive explosion that wipes out half of Kintaro's army, demanding to know what 'sorcery' Kano used, who explains it's science. When Kano reminds him that the Shokan never surrender and asks what the next move is, Kotal decrees that if the Shokan will not surrender, Kano is to finish them. Finding Kintaro in the ruins of his army, Kotal holds his sword to the Shokan champion's neck and declares his uprising ends now before asking for his surrender. Kintaro adamantly refuses, which doesn't surprise Kotal, and Kintaro demands to be finished. Kotal seems to comply but instead sheathes his sword and ignores Kintaro's rage to explain that the Shokan were not his enemy until Goro contracted with Reiko and Mileena and he admits he has always admired the strength of his people. Calling out to the Shokan, Kotal tells them that Reiko and Mileena are their enemies and asks that they join forces to kill them together. Offering a hand to Kintaro, Kotal Kahn tells the proud Tigar that he will never command him to surrender, only fight. When Kintaro grasps his hand to seal their accord, both sides cheer as the Shokan Uprising ends. Afterward, Kotal meets with Kano and his Black Dragon warriors with D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr by his side. Though Kano believes the Shokan will turn on Kotal again, he says the emperor will be prepared with the Black Dragon, to which Kotal only grunts in response. When Kano demands payment in gold, Kotal tells him that he already owed a debt when he endangered his strategic alliance with Earthrealm and as such owes him nothing. Kano says that nukes don't come cheap and Kotal retorts that neither do second chances and makes it clear he owes the Black Dragon nothing. When Kano suddenly pulls out the Portal Stone and admires the gem as he prepares to ransom it, Kotal flies into a fury at the sight of his realm's stolen treasure, and leaps across the room to punch Kano before grabbing his arm and breaking it to take back the Stone. When Tremor tries to come to his leader's aid, he is subdued by Sonya Blade. With his foot at Kano's throat, Kotal makes it clear to Kano that the Black Dragon are not his ally, and owed his a debt that has been repaid, before ordering D'Vorah to take Kano and his clan to secure quarters in the dungeon. After D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr carry off the Black Dragon, Sonya asks if Kotal plans to execute them, and the emperor denies this, saying Kano must answer for crimes beyond his empire and tells Sonya he plans to turn him over to her after her daughter is rescued. Kotal tells Sonya and Johnny that preparations for the ship have begun and they will sail that night, revealing he will join them in defeating Reiko and the Red Dragon, saying their own alliance will be required to which Sonya agrees. Kotal Kahn had slaves of his empire began loading provisions and weapons onto the ship that would see him, Sonya and Johnny to Shang Tsung's Island when he noticed Sonya and Johnny standing by one of the crates. Calling out to them, he asked the colonel if there was a problem. Sonya denied any problem and Kotal offered to show the two to their quarters on the ship. When the ship reaches Shang Tsung's Island, Kotal Kahn summons Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage to him, explaining that they will land at dawn, explaining the forests off the beach of the island are too dangerous to traverse at night. Kotal Kahn leads Johnny and Sonya onto the beach, with D'Vorah and a troop of his soldiers accompanying them. when Reiko and his followers confront them, Kotal tells the former general that his war is with him, and demands to know why he seeks further conflict with Earthrealm. Reiko then reveals his plans to merge Earthrealm and Outworld under his rule before revealing the girls to be under his control via the Blood Code. Kotal Kahn and his forces faced off against Reiko's on the beach of Shang Tsung's Island, with the battle kicking off by the girls attacking Cassie's parents. Kotal slaughtered Red Dragon troops with ease with D'Vorah at his side, cutting them down with his sword and even ripping the heart of one of them out, all the while mocking Reiko for relying on them to fight his battles for him. While Reiko complimented Kotal's skills, he still mocked him by saying how proud Shao Kahn would be of him to see him destroyed before mockingly saying how disappointed his father would be to see him fall. Infuriated, Kotal made it clear to D'Vorah that Reiko was his, and the Kytinn chose to focus on Skarlet. Kotal charged Reiko with his sword drawn back, reminding the general on how he had always envied the power of the Kahn's. Reiko was able to block Kotal's swing and was unfazed by Kotal's kick, before shattering Kotal's sword with a single blow, all the while telling Kotal that he lacked the ambition for true godliness. Reiko then struck Kotal with an uppercut that knocked Kotal flat on his back and the emperor was momentarily pinned down. Though D'Vorah rushed to her emperor's side, Reiko caught her in his grasp and tore her in two. Kotal held D'Vorah's blood and some of her insects in his hand, greatly saddened by the loss of one of his most loyal champions, though when Reiko offered him the chance to surrender and serve as his slave, the Osh-Tekk emperor rose back up, taking in power from the sun and reminding Reiko that he may have stolen his family, Blood Magik and comrades, but without Mileena's Edenian lackey, he could not take the sun from him. Drawing one of his sickles, Kotal Kahn renewed his battle with Reiko, but just as quickly as it began, both warriors felt and heard massive tremors shake the island. Turning to the beach, Kotal saw a second ship arriving beside his own, and while Reiko grinned with excitement, Kotal cursed them all as he watched Mileena charge the beach with her legions of Tarkata following. Kotal and Reiko continue their battle, but when both witness Mileena defeat Skarlet, Kotal mockingly tells Reiko an Earthrealmer saying: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Reiko renews his attack with fury, pummeling Kotal Kahn into submission, and the emperor is saved by Mileena and Ermac's intervention. Though is Reiko is temporarily killed, Ermac states that the Blood Code will soon revive him, and Kotal is silent as Mileena holds her sai to his throat before agreeing to spare Kotal until they have finished Reiko. Reluctantly standing with Mileena, sword drawn, Kotal Kahn watches as the Blood Code revives Reiko, admitting that while the power of it is inspiring, it has limits and consequences, revealing that if they push Reiko far enough, the power of the Blood Code will swallow his soul. When Mileena asks how to 'push him', Kotal clarifies that they must kill him...and keep killing him. Mileena is more than eager too, but Reiko renews his attack with blasts of Blood Magik and even throws Ermac at Kotal and Mileena before cutting both with Kotal's own stolen Kamidogu. Reiko then reveals the supposed 'prophecy' told to him by a goddess of a culture he destroyed that promised his reign, though Kotal is hardly impressed, admitting that while it may be true that Reiko's blood will reign, it must first flow. Drawing power from the sun to ignite his sword in flames, Kotal Kahn cuts Reiko's legs off while Mileena disembowels him with one of her sai and Ermac telekinetically tears the general's head off, killing Reiko a second time. When Havik announces his arrival, Kotal calls to the chaos cleric, telling him his game ends here, only for Havik to reveal his trump card: A Blood Code possessed Raiden, who rains blood red lightning down on all on the island, Kotal among them. Kotal Kahn is knocked unconscious by Raiden's lightning, and his body is collected by the Red Dragons and brought to the island throne room. There, Kotal's blood is drawn to be used as part of the ritual that will ascend Reiko into godhood. Kotal Kahn is conscious during this and sees the general become the Blood God after he drinks a goblet of blood and is stabbed by six of the Kamidogu. As Reiko revels in his newfound godhood, he contemplates sacrificing Kotal Kahn and Mileena to himself, citing their failure to recognize his glory, but is spared this gruesome fate due to Havik intervening, suggesting they be publicly executed instead. Reiko would then sacrifice both Kotal Kahn's and Mileena's troops to himself, but soon his body began to tear itself apart, and Kotal Kahn would witness Havik tear Shinnok's amulet from Reiko's corpse, revealing the general to have been nothing more than the chaos cleric's pawn. Kotal watches as Havik tests Shinnok's amulet on some spying Shokan scouts, and after the chaos cleric returns from dealing with Queen Sheeva's ship, Havik stands over Kotal holding one of the Kamidogu. Havik rants to Kotal, revealing how he tricked Reiko with nothing but words and the general's own ego and ambition to make him his slave, not magik. Havik raves about how all champions are afflicted by the delusion that history can be shaped by powerful individuals like themselves, before telling Kotal that history is shaped by larger forces, and declares the greatest of these to be chaos. Explaining to Kotal that once Shinnok was defeated, they believed that they could enforce order, Havik declares that today they will learn that order cannot resist chaos, and neither can Kotal, just as Havik stabs the emperor with the Kamidogu. Kotal is freed from his bonds, his tribal marks glowing blood red along with his eyes, his will enslaved to Havik's. Declaring that chaos has no emperor, Kotal watches as Havik prepares to drain Ermac of his souls to empower the amulet so it can destroy Raiden's cosmic barriers barring Earthrealm from the Netherrealm, the chaos cleric has the hand holding the amulet severed by Takeda Takahashi, who has arrived with a serrated set of whips as his new weapons. After Takeda defeats the possessed Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, the Blood Code corrupted Kotal takes part in the all out assault on the Shirai Ryu youth, landing a hard elbow blow to the boy's back while chiding him for being so overconfident in defeating 'rookies'. Kotal Kahn observes as Havik tortures Takeda with Shinnok's amulet when his own warriors from Outworld arrive. Havik speaks through Kotal to greet them, and the emperor duels with Ferra and Torr, and D'Vorah at the same time, wounding Torr with his sword and punching D'Vorah across the jaw. The possessed Kotal Kahn continues to battle with D'Vorah, completely oblivious to her pleas. The corrupted emperor eventually pins the Kytinn against the wall, his sword at her throat. Before he can kill her, Kotal is released from the Blood Code and Havik's control. Shocked to find himself in such a position, a confused Kotal demands to know what has happened. As the warriors convene, Kotal stands close to Reptile and D'Vorah before conversing with Raiden. Interrupting Sonya Blade as she speaks with her daughter, Kotal apologizes as he tells her they need to discuss interrealm matters. Kotal notes he is pleased to see Sonya's family reunited, though when Sonya is quick to point out that her daughter's kidnapper is among the rescue party, Kotal tells Sonya that Erron Black's 'shock treatment' is punishment enough for his actions and states that if the gunslinger survives the journey back to Outworld he deserves a second chance. Bowing before Sonya, Kotal asks if she agrees with him, and though Sonya is annoyed, Raiden is quick to ask of how Havik and Reiko had the manpower to accomplish their plans. Kotal Kahn reveals to the thunder god of Daegon and his Red Dragon clan's involvement, and after Raiden reveals to Sonya his and Kotal's discussions of an accord between their realms, Kotal says there will only be an accord if she agrees. Though Sonya is perturbed by the idea of an alliance with Outworld, Kotal elaborates that it would be a non-aggression pact that would leave any collaboration at their mutual discretion. As a gesture of good faith, Kotal promises to return the W.M.D.'s he confiscated from Kano, and seals the accord with a handshake with Sonya. When Raiden presents Shinnok's amulet to the two and asks that one of them protect it, Kotal Kahn denies the responsibility, knowing Mileena has already fled and Outworld's civil war will resume and that the amulet will not be safe in his care. Mortal Kombat X After Shao Kahn’s death, Kotal serves Mileena as one of her counselors. But after twenty years of her corrupted rule, he conspires with Reptile to remove her from the throne. As they convince D'Vorah to join their coup, they are confronted by Mileena and her followers. Kotal tells her that they need to ally with Earthrealm against the Netherrealm, but she refuses to make peace with her father's murderers. He replies that she is endangering their realm, and Reptile reveals that Mileena is not Shao Kahn's biological daughter, but a genetic experiment created by Shang Tsung. Enraged, Mileena orders her Tarkatan army to attack, but Ermac soon betrays the empress, and Kotal and his allies defeat them and capture her. Kotal is pronounced as the new emperor, and he gains the support of D’Vorah and Ermac. Five years pass, and one day Kotal Kahn rides with D’Vorah and Kano through the streets of Z'Unkahrah, discussing with the latter about using his resources in ending the rebellion, unaware that he had been hired by Mileena beforehand to eliminate him. Mileena’s forces attack the emperor's carriage, and when D'Vorah leaves to inspect the damage, Kano pulls out his knife and attempts to murder the emperor. A battle ensues, and Kotal Kahn emerges victorious. Kahn prepares to finish him off but is stopped by Tanya, who is serving Mileena in exchange for Edenia’s freedom, though she is bested as well. Spotting Mileena and Rain on the rooftops, Kotal Kahn teleports to them, knocking the rebel leader over before being kicked off himself by the Edenian prince. Kotal Kahn questions Rain’s true intentions, as the prince’s ultimate goal is to betray Mileena and claim the throne for himself. Defeating Rain, Kotal Kahn has Erron Black kill the prince but is stopped by Mileena, who proceeds to fight the emperor. Kotal emerges victorious and prepares to execute her with his sun powers. However, Mileena stops his attack with Shinnok’s amulet before collapsing to the ground, with Rain teleporting her away. He is later seen confronting Cassie Cage and her team after Kung Jin frees a bread thief who was sentenced to die. They inform him of the Outworld refugees in Earthrealm. However, Kotal Kahn suspects the team to be allied with Mileena, and he is angered when he hears that she stole Shinnok's amulet, when it was supposed to be under Earthrealm's protection. Kung Jin tries to tell him that his team aren't against him, and that they are only looking for the amulet. Kotal Kahn doesn't believe him, declaring that Kung Jin and his friends are allied with Mileena, and then sentences all four of them to death. Kung Jin challenges the emperor to a duel for the right of defense. Kotal Kahn is defeated, and asks Kung Jin to take his life. But the Shaolin spares the emperor, and asks for his cooperation in the search for the amulet. Despite D’Vorah’s protests, Kotal Kahn agrees with Kung Jin and they shake hands. Upon learning of Mileena’s location from Kano, the team and Kotal Kahn’s army invade the Kuatan Jungle while D’Vorah and Cassie sneak into the rebel camp to reclaim the amulet. D'Vorah and Cassie are ambushed by Tanya, Rain, and Mileena herself, but all three are knocked unconscious by D'Vorah. Mileena is captured and brought to the emperor, who claims that she is not worthy to be killed by him. He instead allows D’Vorah to unleash her flesh-eating parasites, which kill Mileena by devouring her innards. Cassie and her team prepare to leave with the amulet, but Kotal Kahn is unwilling to take any further chances by leaving the amulet in Earthrealm's care. He has them imprisoned, and asks D’Vorah to hold onto the amulet. However, D’Vorah is actually a double agent working for Quan Chi, whose goal is to retrieve the amulet and free Shinnok from his prison. After the team escapes from captivity, they defeat Ermac, Reptile, and Erron Black. As they come to, Kotal's allies proceed to inform Kotal Kahn of D’Vorah’s treachery, which saddens him. They are led to believe (mistakenly) that D’Vorah is allied with Raiden and had rescued Cassie's team herself. In response, Kotal Kahn prepares his troops to invade Earthrealm and retrieve the amulet. As they cross the portal into Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn and his army find Cassie’s team, who are on their way to the Sky Temple. Kotal's army chases them to the woods where they are ambushed. Kotal Kahn fights Takeda, who is trying to tell the emperor about Shinnok but to no avail. Jacqui then steps in and tells Kotal Kahn that Shinnok has the amulet and had infected Earthrealm’s life-force. Seeing Jacqui speaks the truth, Kotal believes Earthrealm to be lost, and decides to kill the team to appease Shinnok so he can bolster Outworld’s defenses before the Fallen Elder God comes for his realm. Jacqui manages to defeat him, but his army surrounds her and her friends. However, they are attacked by the Lin Kuei, with Sub-Zero allowing the team to hurry to the Sky Temple. Kotal Kahn’s fate is unknown after Shinnok’s defeat, though it is presumed that he was pushed back to Outworld by Sub-Zero. Trivia *According to his in-game bio, the Mayans named Kotal Kahn "Buluc," or "Buluc Chabtan," the Mayan God of War. *Kotal Kahn is one of two characters to have a Brutality in which the initiate dies as a result of the Brutality. The other is the Predator, though Kotal Kahn's is more akin to a Hara-Kiri. *Kotal Kahn's Blood Offering, Skarlet's Blood Ball, and Ferra/Torr's Pain and Gain are the only special moves in the Mortal Kombat series that drain health when used. Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Darkness Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Serious Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Male Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Selfless Heroes